Before the Worst
by N-Rambler
Summary: SiriusxOC fic. Ten-year-old Sirius Black stumbles upon nine-year-old Jillian Callmen after playing a prank on his brother. They hit it off and he tells her that he's a wizard will she accept him? Could she be a witch? This is their story Before the Worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I don't have a summery other than **'this is a SiriusxOC fic' **The title has nothing to do with the song by the Script just so you know. The worlds of the title have more to do with the story line then the lyrics to the song.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Script, Before the Worst (the song, I own this story though), or the Marauders (I wish I owned them... minus Peter) I do, however, own Jillian and the plot to this story. **

* * *

She met him before he went to school. She was nine, he was ten. She was humming and drawing swirls in the sand when he tumbled out of some bushes. He was running from his younger brother after playing a prank and somehow ended up in an empty park.

Flushed and out of breath, wanting to tell someone about his cleverness, he asked her if she could keep a secret. She nodded.

She giggled as he jumped around telling her the story, stretching the truth a bit at his brother's expense, then he asked her a confusing question. She looked at him, puzzled, cocking her head to the side tossing her strawberry curls.

"You _are _a muggle aren't you?" He asked, as if she knew what that was, "I've seen you before. Your parents are muggles too."

"What's a muggle?" She asked, dropping her stick.

"Non-magic people," He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Non-magic?" She asked, her purple eyes alight with curiosity, "What do you mean?"

He told her. He told her stories of witches and wizards (being too young to keep the secret). He told her that he was a wizard, he told her all about the world he lived in and things about creatures she had only heard of in fairy tales. They spent hours talking till she heard her mother call her from a distance.

She said goodbye and got up to go, but he stopped her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, very seriously before bidding her farewell and sprinting back through the bushes.

She did see him tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. Soon they became the best of friends. They learned each other's names on the second day and he did magic on the third. Completely by accident he turned her cloths yellow, her favorite color.

He told her how he was going to Hogwarts for school. He told her about his family, whom he hated even at an early age, and she told him everything. She kept his secret, both his magic secret and his prank secret, and every other secret he told her.

Then one day he came with his letter, beaming at her. She was happy for him and they laughed and jumped around playing witches and wizards. There were times when he would do magic on accident and make things float and turn things different colors. They had practiced on her cloths once and turned them ten different colors.

And all too soon he had to go to Hogwarts, the day before he left he visited her in the park. He was eleven, she was ten.

"You know," he started, as they swung on the swings, "there is a chance that you could be a witch."

This nearly shocked her off her swing, "What do you mean?" She asked, skidding to a stop.

He stopped too and looked at her, "You could still have magic," He said, "even if your parents are muggles."

She thought about it and he continued.

"There are plenty of muggle born witches and wizards out there," He said, as if trying to convince himself as well. She was still thinking, staring off into space. She was fantasizing. She was thinking about holding a wand like Sirius', or brewing a potion like the ones in his books. "You could be one too."

She looked at him, "Do you think so? Really?"

He nodded, "Will you try? When I'm off at school will you try?"

She bit her lip and nodded. He beamed and started going on about how he would write to her through the owl his parents had bought him and they could keep in touch that way, while she got lost in her thoughts of being magic like Sirius.

Then her mother called her from a distance, just like the first day only it was the last till next year.

She hopped up off the swing and turned to Sirius. He looked back at her through his steely gray eyes.

"Goodbye Sirius," she said as he got off his swing, "Have fun at Hogwarts."

He deliberated for a second, rocking on his heals before closing the distance between them and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Don't forget to try, Jillian." He called as he ran off through the bushes.

* * *

**Now if you do grace me with a review I would very much like your opinion on whether or not I should make Jillian a witch. I want to know what you want :) Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

so heres chapter 2, just so you know these chapters will be very short. only a couple hundred words sooo. review.

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter. period

* * *

She was at the park when the first owl came; she was doing her homework on a bench. It was the first time she had gotten any quiet since school started nine weeks ago. Her brother had taken to annoying her none stop. He would barge into her room and demand to know what she was doing.

There were times were she would have to physically drag him out of her room to get some peace and quiet. 'So much for that,' she thought, as she hauled herself back onto the bench. When the owl had landed on her backpack in a flurry of wings and feathers she had yelped and fallen off the bench. The owl hooted softly and Jillian could have sworn she saw laughter in its amber eyes.

It was a very pretty owl, with a black body speckled with white spots and white wings. It hooted again and held out its leg, attached to it was a white envelope with her name written in an unruly scrawl there was a small brown package too.

She gasped and untied it quickly. Her fingers fumbled clumsily with the tie, but she finally undid it and opened the letter.

_Jillian,_

_I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! Can you believe it? Mom and Dad will be furious when they hear. I think they might send a howler (a letter that yells what's been written) I hope they do, it would be a right laugh wouldn't it? _

_I've made friends too, Jill! James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They're great; I can't wait for you to meet them. You have been trying right? You better have been or I'll send you a howler, or tell Apus to peck you to death till you do. Apus is what I named my owl, took me forever to find the right name. She was just The Owl for the longest time. _

_Anyway, I sent some sweets that I got on the train with Apus. Hope you like them. I sent chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (they mean every flavor, be careful which ones you eat!), and a few Licorice Wands (I say a few because I got hungry the other day, sorry). _

_Well I better go. It's getting late, James and I are going to walk around the castle (You know he has an actual invisibility cloak? It's wicked cool). Hurry and write back, and don't forget to try!_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Give Apus a chocolate frog, she likes them._

Jillian smiled at the letter, she missed him. She couldn't associate with the other kids at school; she simply had nothing to talk about with them. She was sure that if she talked with them the way she talked with Sirius they would immediately label her as a loony. Loony Jilly, she snorted at how ridiculous that sounded and reached for the parcel and untied it from Apus. Sure enough all the cadies were there and three licorice wands as promised, this made her laugh and she tucked everything into her backpack. Apus hooted softly.

"Oh!" Jillian exclaimed, "Right, your frog."

She dug into the parcel and fished out a frog and opened it. She held it out to Apus and she nibbled the head gratefully. Jillian stroked her feathers; her homework lay forgotten in the sand at her feet.

A small smile graced her lips as Apus hungrily ate the rest of the frog. When she was done, she ruffled her feathers and looked at Jillian contently, making the strawberry blond smile wider.

"Come on," She said to the owl, as she packed up her things, "I have to think of a way to smuggle you into the house."

Apus hooted shakily, as if she was chuckling and fluttered onto Jillian's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? should jillian be a witch? Or not? Let me know what you want.


	3. Chapter 3

hello two chapters in one day, oh make that three because im post chapter three after i get reviews on this one :) so review this chapt is in sirius' point of view. enjoy.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he tried to finish his homework, but it was no use. He was simply not the homework type. He threw his unfinished potions essay aside and stretched. He had sent his letter to Jillian yesterday and he had been hoping for an answer at breakfast, but it hadn't arrived. He missed her, hopefully she had been trying to do magic so she could get her letter, but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she didn't get a letter? What if she really was just a muggle? He had thought about this several times and every time he did a small spasm of fear would shoot through him. What if.

He sighed again and looked around their little group. James was staring glassy eyed at the same spot on his History of Magic textbook, Remus was scratching away at defense against the dark arts essay, and Peter was attempting and failing at transfiguring his tea cup.

James looked up at him and sighed looking back at his book. Remus finally took pity on him and taught him the right technique as Sirius sighed again.

"I'm bored." He said.

Remus looked up at him and chuckled, "Well maybe you should finish the potions essay."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled the essay back towards him, "I already know all this rubbish, why do I have to write an essay about it?"

James grunted in agreement.

After what seemed like forever Sirius finally scrawled the conclusion of his essay and threw it in his bag.

"Finally," He breathed, looking around the common room. It was still full and the sun was just setting behind the mountains, "with time to spare to. James put that book down, you're not fooling anyone. We all know you're not actually reading it."

James laughed and Remus spoke up, "You haven't even turned the page yet." He said, chuckling and making James laugh harder.

"Well then what do you propose we do then?" James inquired.

"No idea," Sirius said, "it's not curfew yet so we could go walk around the castle."

"You know," James said thoughtfully, "I wonder how many people have gotten lost in here."

"Maybe they're still wandering," Sirius said, in a haunting tone, "Unable to find a way out."

Peter squeaked, making Remus, Sirius, and James laugh.

"We should make a map," said Remus, still laughing "so that doesn't happen to Peter here."

"Or even better," Sirius said, "We should make a map that shows where everyone in the castle is. It would make wandering after curfew so much easier."

"Not a bad idea Sirius," James said, sitting up a bit straighter, "How exactly would we make a map like that?"

Remus tapped his wand on the arm of his chair, thinking, and then he sat up a little straighter.

"I've got it," He said, and leaned in.

* * *

okay so the revelation of jillian being a witch or not will be in the next chapter. i really want to know if youwant her to be one or not... so review. i'll put a poll on my profile so vote


End file.
